


After the Accident

by iszevthere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iszevthere/pseuds/iszevthere
Summary: A few years ago, Sasuke was in a car accident that left him with a permanent traumatic brain injury. He hadn't felt like having sex until now. NaruSasu.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	After the Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross-posted to FFnet. I don't own anything and this was written for entertainment purposes only.

Sasuke was a little nervous. He hadn’t had sex since before the car accident several years ago, and a variety of terrible outcomes was going through his mind. Naruto and he had been dating for three months, and Sasuke had to figure out when and how to tell him about the effects of the car accident. It was a deeply personal conversation Sasuke used to have with rude strangers twenty times a day. Now, he enjoyed making up wild stories or quoting movie lines, or saying “bar fight,” or once, “Too much sex.” But when Sasuke chose to explain it to someone he spent time with and liked, he couldn’t get the words out. “I have a permanent traumatic brain injury, but it’s relatively mild.” He had always hated being pitied or treated like he was stupid, and his being disabled encouraged able-bodied people to do both.

He was fiercely independent and hated asking for help. Those had been constant his whole life, but increased after he was finally able to go home after the accident. He was able to do everything he’d been able to do before, except drive, walk down stairs without gripping the railing and staring down the whole time, and walk down hills at speeds faster than a snail. He was okay with himself, now. It had taken a bit to adjust. He was learning to joke about it to other TBI survivors, but comedy was difficult. He had a dark sense of humor about most things. Not the accident. He hired a driver and was on two different medications, but still exited cars queasy, pale, shaking and barely able to talk beyond “I can’t have a conversation. I need to watch the road.” He wasn’t much of a talker and an hour of physical therapy was most of his daily exercise. He was relieved when he found out the physical therapy would be lifelong—it helped him a lot.

Naruto was completely different. Loud, eager to meet new people, and a person who had trouble holding still or waiting in lines, he often said whatever popped into his head. Naruto interrupted his own self while talking, so Sasuke didn’t take it as personally when Naruto interrupted him. He’d lose his train of thought and start on a new one. He played soccer on an adult recreational team three nights a week, went to a tae kwon do dojang two nights a week, and still had the energy to tutor kids in Japanese. Their relationship was still new enough that Sasuke wondered what would happen if he couldn’t keep up with Naruto physically. Tae kwon do came easily to Sasuke, but soccer required running. His brain injury had left his left side weaker than his right.  
Any good relationship will balance this out and both partners need to communicate, Sasuke reminded himself. His phone chimed.

“Hey. I’m here.”  
“Okay.” Sasuke’s apartment complex had intercoms that sometimes worked, buzzers that didn’t, and a shitty landlord. All the tenants simply opened the lobby door in person and ushered in their guests. Sasuke lived on the first floor and was so glad for it. “Your apartment is really clean,” was the first thing out of Naruto’s mouth. It was a comment Sasuke got, and wasn’t sure how to respond. Pointing out that he’d been raised to do household chores so he wouldn’t seem spoiled—seemed spoiled.  
“Do you want some tea?”  
“Sure, thanks.”  
“How strong?”  
Naruto paused. “How strong do you make it?”  
“Two bags steeped for ten minutes.”  
Naruto gave him a weird look. It was hard not to laugh. “Two bags for five minutes?”  
“Okay.” Sasuke removed his shoes and went to boil the water.

“Are you in between fur babies?” Naruto asked as he removed his own shoes and walked over. Sasuke volunteer-fostered rescue dogs with health issues. Pekingese who needed eye drops. A Rottweiler puppy who needed ear drops, who Sasuke had desperately wanted to adopt but an interested family was better suited. Mutts of all temperaments: some were emotionally needy and sensitive. Others hated everyone and resented Sasuke for training them to be nicer.  
“For now, yeah.” Sasuke handed Naruto his tea, and drank his own. Sometimes when he was nervous, he wished he could have booze. He couldn’t. Alcohol interacted with his medications.  
“I’ll rinse this out,” Naruto said of his empty mug.  
“Oh, I’ll take it here.” Their hands brushed, and Sasuke momentarily forgot what he’d been doing. He loaded the dishes and started the dishwasher before taking Naruto’s hand and leading him into the bedroom.

“You want music?” Sasuke asked Naruto.  
“No thanks.” Naruto smiled. Sasuke fiddled with the light dimmer switch. He’d never been interested in having sex with the lights on, at night. Carefully, he removed his clothing. Naruto did the same. Sasuke retrieved some condoms and a bottle of lubricant. “You been planning this?” Naruto teased gently.  
“I was in a bad car accident a few years ago and haven’t had sex since before then.” Not…the smoothest way to bring it up, but there it was.  
“That explains a lot.”  
Sasuke hadn’t expected that. Not knowing what to do or say for a moment, he sat on his bed. Naruto sat with him, and reached out to touch him. Sasuke let him.

When Naruto had first held his hand, Sasuke had held very, very still. They were watching a TV movie neither of them cared about. Naruto had moved closer to Sasuke, who had looked away because he didn’t want to explain that he needed to stretch. Answering questions would annoy him, and he didn’t want to be annoyed. He wanted to be romantic. “I need to stretch,” Sasuke had mumbled. “Help me up.”  
“Shaky legs already?” Naruto joked, helping Sasuke stand. His eyes widened a little. “I guess not.” Sasuke’s left side was permanently tense since part of his brain was permanently paralyzed. Sasuke didn’t say anything, just stretched. He cuddled Naruto silently afterward. More like leaned against him in an attempt at affection. The first time Naruto had kissed him, they were laughing at one of Naruto’s jokes, and Naruto had quickly kissed him. “You can’t leave me with just that,” Sasuke mock-scolded. He’d grabbed Naruto and kissed him, uninhibited. And Naruto had responded. Sasuke wasn’t comfortable initiating sexual acts. He was great at starting romantic stuff. Not the physical kind. It had been that way even before the car accident, and he’d always been self-conscious about it. He enjoyed sex, but was just a lot more comfortable being led to it.

“I’ll give you a back massage.”  
“Full body’s fine, too,” Sasuke said. Naruto’s hands were large and warm on his back.  
“You’re so bony,” Naruto complained. Sasuke laughed. “I feel like I’m going to break—what is wrong with your shoulder blades.”  
“They’re like wings. They stick out.” Sasuke was proud of them. Naruto was clearly disturbed.  
“I’ll just touch you until I get comfortable,” he decided. His eyes widened a little, like he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.  
“We have all night,” Sasuke said.  
“It’d take all weekend for me to everything I want.”  
It took a fair amount of self-control for Sasuke not to demand that Naruto do everything he wanted that instant. “Go ahead.”

Naruto guided him to lie down again. Sasuke stared at him. He’d imagined Naruto naked, and watched porn and hoped Naruto would be willing to do those things. Naruto was hot, and didn’t seem to mind taking control. Naruto kissed him again and ran his hands down Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke smiled when Naruto pinned Sasuke’s wrists briefly. Naruto got up and Sasuke sighed. It was just so he could put on a condom and use the lubricant. “You ready?” Naruto whispered. Sasuke cleared his throat. “Yeah.”  
“If you want me to stop, tell me right away and I will,” Naruto assured him. “I want both of us to be comfortable this whole time.” Sasuke didn’t say anything, just nodded. He drew Naruto to him and kissed him again.

These past few years, Sasuke had masturbated frequently and sometimes used a sex toy. It felt nothing like this. Sasuke was out of practice. Within two minutes, he was sweating. His hands gripped Naruto’s shoulder blades as he arched his hips. “You okay?” Naruto asked through heavy breaths. “Yes, keep going,” Sasuke groaned. He groaned in pleasure over and over again. Naruto smiled and kissed him. When they both finally came—Sasuke first, Naruto a few minutes later—they both cuddled after cleaning up. Naruto held Sasuke. “Listen to my heart rate. It’s so much faster than normal.” Sasuke thought this was a little odd for Naruto to want to do, but listened for two seconds before— “Are you going to have a heart attack?” Naruto laughed breathlessly. “No, I just think it’s cool.” He placed his hand on the left side of his chest. Sasuke breathed deeply for a few minutes so he could catch his breath. It had felt so good to have sex with another person again. It felt good in an entirely different way to cuddle.

“Thank you,” was all he could think to say.  
“You kicking me out?”  
“Of course not. You said you needed the whole weekend.”  
Naruto grinned. “We can’t stay in bed the whole weekend.”  
“Challenge accepted.”  
“We have to eat.”  
“There’s food. I cook most nights.” Sasuke paused. “You’re right, though. I can’t stay in bed all weekend. I do an hour of physical therapy a day.”  
“I could go for a walk outside if you needed privacy.”  
Sasuke nodded. “So, problems solved. Do you want to shower first, or should I?”  
“Neither. I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
